


Musings on the Rain

by Rovalia



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Other, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rovalia/pseuds/Rovalia
Summary: Disappointed in the newest Neptunia title, a random nerd writes a rant on the Internet...only to find themselves in the body of their favorite character from the series.





	Musings on the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is most likely going to flop. But I wanna write it so I’m gonna write it.

I have a lot of regrets in life, most are petty, others legitimate. But, I didn’t once think I would regret doing side quests in an RPG.

Staring in disbelief at what’s happening on the screen, the PS4 controller slips from my grasp and hits the floor.

“This is the most disappointed I’ve been in while.” I remarked dryly.

Seriously, I didn’t expect this. The presentation of this game was so powerful, I never even considered that the game would be anything but good, if not amazing.

There was so much effort put into the environment, hell the entire game was hand drawn! Yet...and yet...

My head hits the wall as I groan. Its been four minutes of doing nothing, and Blanc, equipped with the Infinity Gauntlet...

Is still at full HP.

Where was the tension, the panic, the joy, that usually comes from RPGs. This game, Super Neptunia RPG, is entirely disappointing.

By doing nothing but playing the game, I became OP to the point where trying to die would take hours.

I stopped playing and booted Megadimension VII, and had such a better time.

Saving after doing some Quests, I started ranting about the newest Neptunia title on a forum I frequent.

Satisfied after laying all my grievances out on the internet, I hit the post button.

Then everything got weird. At first, I held my breath as the rumbling of a train jostled me in a seat. I didn’t blink, didn’t move, only stared.

Outside the window, of a train that I most certainly wasn’t on a second ago. At a scenery that was so at odds at what I was used to...

In a body with memories that absolutely did not belong to me.

‘Ah, what a stereotype.’

The train, the uniforms some of the other people are wearing, the view of the countryside...

This is most definitely a train to Trista, a notable place in Erebonia.

Even though it was daytime, even though I felt stronger than I ever did before in my life...

I was just so tired.

—————————————

I was going through the motions, idly following the throng of young students making their way through the town. Absently noting in some corner of my mind, that quite a few students did a double take as they saw me.

My red uniform stood out among the white and green of nearly everyone else.

I just kept my expression neutral, my gaze ahead and my back straight. My body was on autopilot, my mind in turmoil, my emotions boiling in a mix of grief, anger, and utter apathy.

The ironic thing is, my emotions were almost entirely overshadowed by Nepgear’s own.

And, since I have her memories, I knew why. This poor girl had gone through incredible trauma, only to learn that it wasn’t even necessary.

Gehaburn pulses in my soul, it’s hunger satisfied and willing to submit to my desires.


End file.
